


The Prayer

by SheenaRogers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Doubt, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Late at Night, Light Angst, Lime, Nightmares, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaRogers/pseuds/SheenaRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christa podía ponerse mil excusas a sí misma pero no era posible arrepentirse de nada con los dedos de Ymir entre sus piernas. Vivían con la muerte respirando sobre su nuca a cada instante. No podía ni quería permitirse el lujo de dudar de ella. Tener a alguien que cuidara sus espaldas a tiempo completo era casi un milagro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue mi primer fic de Shingeki no Kyojin.
> 
> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

Había dos tipos de noches en las que Christa no podía dormir. Unas eran aquellas en las que Ymir iba a buscarla. Sabía que no debía, pero la mujer la reclamaba con tanta insistencia que siempre acababa cediendo. A ella nunca podía negarle nada. Otras eran esas en las que despertaba súbitamente, presa de un pánico irracional. Ese miedo no era a la muerte ni a los titanes, sino que tenía que ver con su propia vida. La incertidumbre de no saber quién era en realidad la carcomía por dentro como un veneno que se extendiera lentamente por sus venas. Demonios, Christa ni siquiera era su verdadero nombre. Y eso era algo que no le había dicho a nadie salvo a ella.

Lamentablemente, era una de esas noches. Por más que deseara encontrar a Ymir junto a su cama, tironeándole de la ropa para despertarla y tapándole la boca para que no hiciera ruido, eso no había ocurrido. Se sorprendió a sí misma por pensar eso, ya que siempre sentía culpabilidad y remordimientos cuando sucedía. Christa rememoró cómo se habían iniciado esos encuentros. La primera vez, despertó al notar una presencia junto a su cama; somnolienta y aturdida como estaba, no había acertado a comprender qué hacía ella allí. Ni siquiera compartían el mismo cuarto. Lo entendió mejor cuando se escurrió bajo las mantas con ella. Tras un par de ocasiones, habían aprendido que Mikasa tenía el sueño ligero. Muy ligero. Por eso, Ymir había cambiado su táctica. La sacaba de la cama y la llevaba de la mano hasta el almacén, donde nadie buscaría durante la noche. Allí su única compañía eran las cajas polvorientas que se apilaban en los rincones y los equipos de maniobras, listos para ser utilizados cuando fuera preciso. Era menos arriesgado pero quizá un poco más... impersonal.

Eso había sido durante los tres años que duró su entrenamiento en la academia. Ahora eran verdaderos soldados, miembros de derecho de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Estaban bajo las órdenes directas del mejor soldado de la humanidad. La vida fuera de los muros no era solo peligrosa. Vivían con la muerte respirando sobre su nuca a cada instante. Y ella era un titán.

Descubrir eso había sido mucho menos chocante de lo que Christa imaginó. Todo el mundo tenía algo que esconder. Ella misma tenía secretos. Así fuera un titán, Ymir no era malvada. Estaba segura de ello. No necesitaba conocer su historia para saberlo. La había protegido desde el momento en que la conoció, así que Christa no podía ni quería permitirse el lujo de dudar de ella. Cómo podría hacerlo, después de tantas noches. Si hubiera querido hacerle daño habría tenido mil oportunidades. Pero Christa se había sometido a ella de mil maneras. A pesar de que luchaba contra esa sensación de que aquello estaba mal, siempre acababa perdiendo la partida. No era posible arrepentirse de nada con los dedos de Ymir dentro de ella. Con su lengua explorando su boca en profundidad. No podía combatir los escalofríos con cada beso que Ymir dejaba sobre su piel, ni evitar esa sensación electrizante cuando se cansaba de jugar con su boca y su lengua buscaba estar en un lugar aún más adentro. Las manos de Ymir eran a veces ásperas y rudas, pero conseguían que un calor intenso se extendiera por cada lugar que tocaban. Sabía cómo manejar su cuerpo a la perfección. Y había aprendido que tenía que dejar que se aferrase a su espalda y le mordiese el cuello, la clavícula, los pechos o cualquier otra parte cuando se movía sobre ella, entre sus piernas, húmeda, empapada, para no despertar a todo el maldito cuartel.

Ymir solía bromear y decirle que ella era su diosa, ironizando el apodo que le habían dado sus compañeros de la academia. Podía ser directa, cortante, incluso desagradable. Pero nunca con Christa. No daba muestras de necesitar a nadie salvo a ella. Y en sus noches de desvelos, no podía sino preguntarse por qué. Temía que su devoción ocultara un propósito egoísta, que su lealtad obedeciesen a un interés ajeno. Temía no ser más que un juguete para Ymir.

Christa se incorporó en la cama, abrazándose las rodillas. Aún quedaba para el amanecer. El silencio llenaba el cuarto, tan solo roto ocasionalmente por los murmullos que profería Sasha en sueños. Ymir no vendría. Estaba lejos, muy lejos. O quizá no tanto, pero esa era la sensación que tenía. Se reprendió a sí misma por los pensamientos que estaba teniendo. En ese mundo hostil, sobrevivir ya era un milagro. Y mucho más tener a alguien que cuidara sus espaldas a tiempo completo. Ymir era esa persona, aunque la regañara por ser tan buena, diciendo que el mundo podrido por el que caminaban nunca le devolvería esa bondad que ella regalaba. Había descubierto su secreto ante todos solo para salvarle la vida. Puede que pecara de ingenua, pero Christa no podía creer que aquello no era un acto desinteresado. Si alguien tenía que traicionarla, no sería ella. Había tenido que huir para evitar la muerte y de eso Christa se sentía en parte responsable.

Se durmió de nuevo abrazando la almohada, extrañando los besos de Ymir. Podía ponerse mil excusas a sí misma, repetirse hasta cansarse que aquello no estaba bien, pero a la hora de la verdad se daba cuenta de cuánto la necesitaba. Ni siquiera le importaba la naturaleza de esos sentimientos. En una realidad como la suya, casi era mejor no ponerle nombre. Quizá porque si lo confesaba en voz alta se haría real y entonces, si una de las dos caía en manos de un titán, la pérdida sería aún más dolorosa. Todo estaba en su cabeza y la forma que tenía de enseñárselo era susurrarle su nombre al oído entre gemidos, o esconder las marcas que le dejaban las uñas de Ymir, o simplemente vivir. Vivir como ella le había pedido, para honrar su sacrificio. Para buscarla, porque no la abandonaría a su suerte.

Había muchas preocupaciones que impedían dormir a Christa, pero si algo tenía claro es que no permitiría que aquella extraña conspiración que se cernía sobre ellos como nubes negras de tormenta acercándose por el horizonte, alcanzara a Ymir de algún modo. Era la persona por la que había decidido ser valiente. Y todo lo que necesitaba era sentir sus manos agarrándose a sus caderas una vez más. Le demostraría por qué clase de persona se estaba arriesgando. Y cuando volviese a verla, tal vez haría algo que no había hecho nunca. No importaba si era humana o titán, la abrazaría. Para que así supiera, con toda seguridad, qué era eso que siempre tenía que callarse, para que no muriera dentro de ella.


End file.
